Hope
by triceratopshawkeye
Summary: In exchange for a life saving operation, Atlanta's parents offer her up as a Tribute for her sixteenth Hunger Games. Will be Cato/OC
1. Sweet 16

**A/N: So. Here's the first Chapter of my Hunger Games FanFiction. I hope you like it. If there are any mistakes PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me! I would really apreciate feedback too 3  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. *creys* Or Finnick Odair *ALL THE CREYS*  
**

**Chapter One- Sweet Sixteen?**

The streets of District Four were quiet. As the sun began to rise, the white houses at the top of the hill seemed to grow taller, as if they were imposing on everyone's view. Which is, infact, exactly what they were doing. Mostly, the pristine, white houses were home to the peacekeepers of District Four. The others were for the victors, and the wealthier families of the District. As you went further down the hill, the residents- and their accommodation- got poorer and poorer, until the houses right at the bottom were reached. Although District Four was reasonably wealthy, some of the residents had lost family members at sea, and had no income. It was these families who lived at the bottom. Their houses were black- covered in soot from the chimneys of the factories they were located next to. Not only this, they were old too- they even groaned in the wind.

Outside each of these houses lay half of a warm, fresh loaf of bread. A swift knock landed on the door at the end of the row, and just as the door was opened, the knocker disappeared round the corner. The woman who opened the door carried a toddler, and two boys appeared at either side. She passed the toddler to the younger child, on her left, before picking up the bread and holding it to her face so she could smell it. She smiled. The bread would last them for a whole week. Just like it had the week before, and the week before that. She looked up to the sky, and whispered two words.

"Thank you."

* * *

Atlanta shoved her key into the lock of the back door, before turning it round slowly until the door clicked open. Stepping in, she quietly pulled the door shut behind her and took off her boots. She walked into the kitchen, tipping the contents of her satchel- excess breadcrumbs- into a bowl for her cat.

"Misty," Atlanta whispered, trying to lure the grey cat to its food without waking her parents.

"_Misty!"_ As she called for the animal, she felt eyes on her back. Slowly, she turned around to see Finnick shaking his head- a small smile across his face. Turning the other way, Atlanta went back out the door- not bothering to put her shoes on- and through the arch that connected her and Finnick's gardens. As she approached him, he began to laugh, and pulled her into a hug once she got close enough.

"I should've known," Finnick chuckled, letting go of Atlanta.

"Should've known... what- exactly?" Until she was absolutely certain Finnick knew, she wasn't saying anything.

"You know I saw- we both know I'm not stupid!"

"What? So now you have both beauty _and_ brains?" She joked.

"You think I'm pretty? _She thinks I'm pretty_!" Finnick squealed as he skipped around her. For Atlanta, the amusement of seeing a twenty-something man dancing around his garden would never grow old.

"Alright, alright!"

"Okay, fine. But 'Lan, that's incredible! You've been feeding about a quarter of the district!"

"_Shh!_"

"Oh, right- your parents."

"I was thinking more about the peacekeepers." She hissed.

"Whoops." Finnick glanced around quickly. "Nah, we're good."

"Finni-"

"Talking of Peacekeepers, how the hell have you managed not to get caught- you could get in hu-uge trouble for this- but let's be honest you're not very agile at all, 'Lan."

"Oh, really?" She raised an eyebrow at his remark, not bothering to comment on the name- she knew getting Finnick to call her 'Atlanta' was a lost cause. "How so?"

"Well, you know, you're not very good at climbing stuff,"

"Finnick."

"or coordination and whatever-"

"Finnick."

"and you're really clumsy—"

"Finnick?"

"Yeah?"

"Know when to stop digging."

"Too bad?"

"Too bad."

"Sorry." He stuck out his bottom lip.

"Anyway, did you want to come in for something to eat?"

"Maybe later- I've still got a load more bread to take round, and it's nearly seven- I've really got to go..."

"I'll help you out if you want,"

"Really? That'd be great actually,"

"Right- let me just go and get my bag, and I'll be outside yours in two."

"Okay, thanks Finnick!"

As they walked down the hill, bags restocked, their conversation was rich with news- Finnick getting especially excited when he told Atlanta about Annie's improvements. Atlanta smiled, genuinely happy for Finnick; he'd come so far in the past five years.

**Finnick – The Middle**

Annie's screams passed through the walls of the house.

"It's all _your_ fault!" She yelled. "Everything. You didn't even try to save them did you?"

It went on for hours. Until, at last, Annie's howling stopped, and an eleven year old girl stepped in.

"Finnick?" She whispered, until her eyes found him, hunched up in the corner of the room, his knees pushed against his chest. His face was wet, covered in tears, and his whole body was shaking. As she moved closer, she could see his hand under his chin- clutching at a dozen tablets.

"Finnick. No." She told him. Even at eleven, her words were forceful enough for Finnick to lower his hand, and look up.

"Please." He begged her. "Just let me do this. It's want I want."

Atlanta shook her head.

"Do you want to be remembered as a selfish bastard?"

Finnick looked up at her, confused.

"Finnick Odair. Can you even remember who you are? I can; you're the boy with the trident. You outlived twenty-three people in the games. You're only alive because they all died. And you're going to waste what they gave you; a chance to live." She stopped for a moment, searching his face to see if her words had any effect. "Or, are you going to put those," she gestured to the tablets in his hand, "down, and prove that you are worthy of that trident?"

* * *

Atlanta checked her watch as she walked back up the hill to meet Finnick. The display said it was '_Twenty-five past seven'_. Knowing her parents would be awake soon, she increased her pace.

"Excuse me, Miss!"

Atlanta froze- her back to the voice. _A_ _Peacekeeper_.

She pulled her hood up and ran.

"No- Wait!" He shouted after her. He sighed, before sprinting after her.

Atlanta ran up the path, not caring how much noise her shoes made on contact with the stone. She needed to lose him. She glanced behind her, checking to see if they were getting close. She saw no one, and so decided to hide out of the way, in a alley whilst her pursuer ran past. She turned left, and ran straight into a boy.

"Ow," Atlanta moaned, rubbing her head where he'd hit her- or rather, where she'd hit him. As they'd collided, she'd managed to knock them both onto the floor.

"Oh god- I'm so sorry!" The boy told her.

"It's fine." She told him. "No permanent damage done- I think. Besides, it was my fault." She looked behind her, worried the peacekeeper would find her with a satchel half-full of bread. Following that thought, she opened her satchel, checking its contents were still edible and not squashed together.

"I hope I didn't damage your stuff," The boy worried, helping her to her feet, "Or your leg." By her stance, it was clear she was favouring one leg.

"No, no- they're both fine, I'm sure," She dismissed his concern, looking behind her again.

"I'll be the judge of that." He joked, quickly lifting the bag off of her shoulder.

"No- don't!" Atlanta's head swivelled straight back round, and she grabbed the bag back once she realised what he was doing, but he had already seen what was inside.

"You?"

"You can't tell anyone- if the peacekeepers find out-"

"Find out what a saviour you've been to my family?" With the last word, he pulled out a roughly cut piece of bread from the bag and shoved it in her face. "This is brilliant- you're brilliant- just- thank you." He smiled, and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Finnick smiled as he stepped into the alley, chuckling slightly as they jumped apart. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes before you seduce someone." He paused to wink at them. "I bet that could rival even me."

Atlanta laughed, turning her head to see how the 'other guy' had reacted to Finnick. His whole body was rigid, and Atlanta could see he was restraining the urge to attack Finnick.

"Piss off, Odair."

Finnick stepped forwards, a smile on his face.

"Make me."

He lunged forwards, and although it was clear from his muscles he was strong- Finnick was a _Hunger Games_ victor and had him in a headlock within seconds.

"I can't forgive you for what you did to Annie, Odair." He said, his voice strained as his face turned red.

"I've done nothing to her, but loved her." Finnick's muscles tensed as his grip tightened.

"Finnick stop; you're going to kill him!" Atlanta exclaimed. Realising what he was doing, Finnick's arms returned to his sides.

"I've done nothing to her, but loved her." Finnick repeated, before turning round and heading back up the hill. Once he was gone, Atlanta turned to the guy on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Atlanta asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied- although his voice was still a little strained- he was sitting up, his face slowly returning to a natural colour.

"Atlanta," She offered as she helped him up.

"Reed," He replied, brushing the dirt from his shirt.

She stood there staring at him for a few seconds until he raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

Reed shrugged.

"You just attacked _Finnick Odair_. You don't think I want to know what that was all about?"

"I don't know, do you?" He said, acting like it was nothing unusual, and an ordinary occurence.

"I have to answer that? Of course I want to know."

"Fine. I don't like Odair. He acts like he's all in love with Annie, and then every year whilst he's in the Capitol he'll cheat on her with half a dozen women. Annie's sweet, but she thinks Odair only loves her and it makes me mad."

"I understand, I guess. But why do you care so much?"

"Annie's my cousin, and she's like a sister to me. Also my dad cheated on my mum and left her when she was pregnant with my brother. I just hate guys who think its okay to cheat on the women they have at home."

Atlanta nodded.

"I know it's wrong, and it seems Finnick's like that too. But he's not."

"It doesn't seem that way to me."

"I know it looks bad, and I can't tell you why. But just trust me."

"I can't."

* * *

Atlanta snuck back in through the back door, and stepped slowly and quietly through the hallway. Just as she was about to reach the stairs, she heard her parents voices coming from the living room.

"...We've got to tell her soon." Her dad's voice urged.

"Just a few more days." Her mother pleaded.

"The sooner we tell her, the more time we have to prepare."

"It'll kill her."

"What'll kill me?" Atlanta demanded as she stepped into the room.

Her parents looked at each other worriedly.

"Sweetie, come and sit down." Her mother said, a forced smile plastered on her face.

"What'll kill me?" Atlanta repeated.

"You'll wanna be sat down for this, 'Lan."

"Fine." Atlanta replied, as she took a seat in the armchair nearest the door. Once she was seated, she motioned for her parents to begin.

"You know how when you were little the nice doctors did an operation on your ear to save your life?" Her mum said.

Atlanta nodded.

"They weren't as nice as you thought." Her dad said, a grave tone to his voice.

"What did they do?" She asked slowly, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"In order for them to do the operation, we had to agree to you being a participant in your sixteenth hunger games."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh**

**I hope you liked it ****n-n**

**If anyone has any character ideas for some of the tributes then feel free to submit them!**

**Love,**

**TriceratopsHawkeye**


	2. She

**A/N: So the second chapter. I hope you like this one even more than the previous chapter. I've now worked it out, and this fanfiction should have seventeen chapters. I'm determined not to give up on this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. *creys* I own the people you don't recognise. YAY.**

**Chapter Two- She**

* * *

Atlanta had lost the ability to function. It was four in the morning, the following day, and she hadn't moved since she'd heard the news. Her whole life had been planned out for her. She would live a happy life for sixteen years and then die a bloody death in the Games. Why hadn't her parents just let her die when she was a baby? She didn't want to die for the entertainment of Capitol citizens who'd bet on her life or death. It was then Atlanta made her decision. She'd rather die peacefully, now, than have her body strewn across the cornucopia, broadcasted to the whole of Panem.

Slowly raising her body up off of the chair, Atlanta made her way to Annie's house. What with Annie's mental problems it was a logical assumption she'd have at least a few varieties of tablets that'd do.

Atlanta reached the kitchen, entering Annie's house through the open back door; she assumed Annie was having trouble remembering things at the moment. Atlanta searched a number of cupboards before reaching one which contained a few dozen colourful bottles. Atlanta spotted one labelled 'Sleep', and unscrewed the top, tipping the contents into her hand. She stood in silence for a minute or two, silently saying goodbye to all the people she'd miss.

"'Lan?"

Atlanta turned round, seeing Finnick dressed in a pair of boxers.

"Oh, 'Lan- thank god you're safe! Your parents just called- said you'd disappeared..." Finnick noticed the tablets in her hand. "Atlanta. Are those what I think they are?"

She nodded, before popping them into her mouth one at a time.

One. Finnick took a step closer.

Two. "Don't-" Finnick said.

Three. Finnick lunged towards her, knocking the tablets from her hands. As the tablets fell to the floor, Atlanta quickly got down on her knees, hurrying to pick them up. However, Finnick was faster.

"Atlanta. No."

Atlanta looked up at him, on the verge of tears.

"Finnick, you don't understand. I'm going to die anyway- in a few months actually. I'd rather have my death be on my own terms."

"I do understand, actually."

"What? How?"

"Follow me," He said cryptically, leading them out of the back door- pulling on a long coat and locking the door on his way out- and heading towards the sea. They walked the ten minute walk in silence, until they reached the beach.

"The waves are so loud that no one will overhear us here." Finnick explained as they sat on the end of the pier, their bare feet dangling over the side, every so often getting splashed by the waves.

"What did you want to tell me?" Atlanta asked him.

"That I do understand how you feel, and why you can't kill yourself."

"But I don't understand..."

"When I won the Games, it was largely due to my generous sponsor gifts. Although I didn't know it at the time, those gifts required..." He thought about his words carefully, "A payment of sorts."

Atlanta knew who he meant. He had hinted as much before, but never told her properly- just that he loved Annie, not them.

"All those women in the Capitol,"

Finnick nodded.

"Snow forced me into it. I get to live, but I have to be his puppet. Me and Annie can't ever get married either; they'd hear about it in the Capitol and my 'value' would be lost."

"But if it's so horrible why do you keep doing it? Why not expose what Snow's done to you?"

"Well, that's the best part; you step out of line and you, and everyone else you love is dead."

"So if I..."

"Your parents, your friends- everyone. All dead."

"So, that's it, I guess. I'm going into the Hunger Games, and I'm going to die. Why _now_ though? Why couldn't they just deny my parents the operation?" Atlanta mumbled, mainly to herself.

"Because you're the entertainment. Besides, you won't die if I can help it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be your mentor. And anyway, you didn't think all those training sessions were just 'in case' did you?" Finnick asked her, referring to the sessions she had during the week instead of school. She learnt how to use weapons instead of learning how to write and fish- she'd learnt the basics when she was younger anyway.

"Yeah, that is what I thought. How could I be so stupid? Everyone knew about this didn't they?"

"No. Just your parents and me. If news got out, people what start to wonder what other deals Snow had made."

Atlanta nodded, as Finnick stood up.

"We best be getting back- your mum's probably organised a search party."

"Half the District's probably covered in 'missing person' posters." Atlanta agreed. However, she did not smile with him. They walked back, also in silence, until they reached Atlanta's house. When they did, Finnick looked around to see she had stopped behind him, and was sat on his doorstep, crying softly. Approaching her slowly, Finnick laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid, Finnick."

"I know." He replied, sitting next to her.

"Every time I close my eyes I see myself being killed by some guy."

"Tell me about it," He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, his warm breath on her cheek. It was impossible for anyone not to submit to his demand.

"We were at the Cornucopia..." Atlanta stopped, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

Finnick's voice was calming, it was no wonder Annie enjoyed being around him.

"There was this guy. He wasn't a boy like the others- he was a man... I trusted him. I watched him _kill _someone, and I didn't even stop him. And then he came for me." She stopped to look up at Finnick, "That was the last one. Every time it's different- but always the same guy."

"What does he look like?" Finnick asked, stroking her hair in a soothing motion.

"Tall. Blonde hair. Muscular. Attractive. I swear- he was stronger than a whole school of fish, Finnick."

"Huh,"

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." He replied, truthfully. "Look, let's get you home- I'll see you in a couple of hours anyway for training."

Atlanta shook her head.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to make it through what's left of this night."

Finnick nodded. He'd been through nights like this himself.

"Go in," Finnick said, unlocking the door to his house, "I'm just going to make sure Annie's okay, and then I'll be back."

"Alright. Thank you, Finnick."

"No problem," He grinned as he walked across to her house opposite, and Atlanta shut the door. She walked out into the kitchen and put the kettle on. By the time Finnick had returned and put a shirt on, Atlanta had made two teas; a pyramid of sugar cubes balanced on the saucer of Finnick's cup.

"Perfect," He said, smiling as she handed it to him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Atlanta replied, sipping the tea. Her eyelids closed slowly; one moment she was sat with Finnick, the second she was sat on the edge of a lake, her calves submerged in the water.

"Hey!"

Atlanta turned around to see 'Tall-Blonde-Muscular-Attractive' guy waving at her. She wanted to scream or run, but she couldn't. Instead she smiled back at him.

"Hey," Atlanta grinned in response. "Find something?" She asked, noticing his bloody spear.

"Girl from 7." He grunted in response.

He was a monster, and Atlanta wanted to run away from him. However, her body had other plans, and stayed rooted right where it was. With his free arm, the guy reached into the lake, bringing his hand out and splashing Atlanta with water. As it made contact with her skin Atlanta screamed, feeling pain as the unusually boiling water burnt her skin. Then suddenly he grabbed her, and with his enormous strength, he pushed her onto her back, shoving his spear into her heart.

Atlanta's eyes shot open. Her stomach was still burning, but the other guy was gone. Within seconds, Finnick was at her side, a towel in his hand to mop up the tea she'd spilt all over herself.

"Just a dream", Atlanta told herself. "It's not real. He's not real."

"That's right, sweetheart. He's not real- no one wants to hurt you."

Atlanta repeated this to herself, over and over, whilst Finnick pulled her wet shirt off, replacing it with his own. Eventually she looked up at Finnick.

"Yet."

"Pardon?"

"No one wants to hurt me _yet._"

"No one wants to hurt you _yet_." Finnick agreed, sadly.

* * *

Three months had passed. It was the day before the reaping. Although it was only eight in the morning, Atlanta, Finnick and her dad were in the large meadow at the back of District Four. Atlanta thrust the trident in her arm forwards, hitting the middle of the target. She walked over to pull it out, before looking round at her dad.

"What's next?" She asked him, bored.

"Archery." He replied, laughing slightly as Atlanta groaned.

"I _hate_ archery."

"That's only because you're so bad at it." Finnick teased.

"At least I'm better than _you."_

"Oh really?" Finnick replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Definitely."

"Let's test that theory, shall we? A little competition between us? If I win I get to dare you to do something. If you win you get to dare me. And we've got to do it- no backing out."

"Oh, it's on." Atlanta replied, grinning, thinking of all the things she could make Finnick do whilst they were in the Capitol.

They each picked up a bow and a quiver filled with arrows and walked over to the target.

"Best of three." Atlanta told Finnick, watching as he took his position, and loading his bow. He steadied his hand before releasing the arrow. It hit the target in the blue area.

"Five points." Atlanta told him, rubbing her hands. She shot hers. It was a bad one. "Four points." She mumbled.

Finnick laughed, shooting another, and getting six points. Atlanta's second go earnt her a seven. Finnick shot his last arrow. One point.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Finnick- not so bad at this now, am I?" Atlanta smiled smugly, before shooting _her_ last arrow. It flew straight past the target.

"You spoke to soon, 'Lan," Finnick chuckled. "And you owe me a dare."

* * *

The rest of the day went unusually fast, and before Atlanta knew it, it was seven in the evening. She walked into town, looking for a shop to buy some ribbon from for the reaping tomorrow. She found one and bought some light blue ribbon to match her eyes, and left the shop, standing in the doorway for a moment to put the ribbon inside her bag. Suddenly, she felt someone crash into her, and found herself on the floor. She looked up to see Reed.

"We have got to stop meeting this way," Atlanta said, pulling herself up.

"You're telling me." Reed replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"How're you? Apart from the head, I mean."

Reed gave her a small smile.

"Worried, I guess."

"About tomorrow?" She asked him. Reed nodded. "Yeah, me too. But hey, you're like what -eighteen?"

"Seventeen." He corrected her.

"It's really unlikely you'll get picked if you haven't already. Anyway, there's probably a Career planning on volunteering tomorrow."

"What are you talking about? I'm not worried for me. I'm worried for my sister."

"Oh."

"She's only thirteen- she passed out during the reaping last year, she got so worried. If she gets picked-"

"She won't."

"What? How do you know?"

"It's another one of those things I can't tell you." Atlanta sighed, wishing he'd understand. "But she won't, don't worry."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

The girls of District Four were funnelled into the checkpoint. Atlanta stood still as the Peacekeeper took her blood.

"Okay." He said, moving Atlanta on down the line. She passed a group of twelve year old girls, their hair braided in the traditional District Four way, worrying that they'd be picked. Atlanta glanced up at the 'girls' glass bowl on the stage. '_There's only one name in there_,' Atlanta thought, '_and it's not yours'._ She took her place with the older girls, at the end of the row, and looked across to see Reed practically next to her.

"You look pretty today." Reed told her.

"Really? Thanks," Atlanta smiled. She was wearing a simple blue dress- the fabric was light and kept her cool in the summer's heat. Her brown hair was pulled back into a lose ponytail, and some of her hair was lightly curled. "You're not looking too bad yourself."

"Why, thank you," He winked. He wore a cream shirt, and his blonde hair was gelled back. Their conversation was stopped by the arrival of District Four's escort Fauna. Her hair was an outrageous shade of blue, rivalled only by the green of her dress.

"Welcome, all of District Four, to the reaping for the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games!" She chirped. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"Does she not know how annoying she is, or does she just enjoy watching everyone else suffer with it?" Reed whispered, echoing Atlanta's thoughts.

"Now, it's time to pick our two tributes." She continued, "Ladies first!" Her hand circled the bowl for a prolonged amount of time, before pulling out a slip of paper. As she began to unfold it, Reed tensed, and Atlanta slid her hand in his to calm him down.

"It won't be her," She whispered. And it wasn't.

"Atlanta Dale." Fauna called. Prepared for this moment, Atlanta pulled her hand out of Reeds, and forced her face into what Finnick called her 'determined look'. They'd been working on it for the past week. She slipped through the crowd, and even managed to smile at Fauna.

"How old are you, sweetie?" Fauna asked her

"Sixteen." Atlanta replied, politely.

"And how do you feel about being picked to be a participant?"

"I'm just so excited to see the Capitol!" Atlanta smiled. The phrase 'lying through your teeth' came to mind.

"I bet you are- it is fabulous, darling! But you know what I'm excited to see? The male tribute from District Four!" She shrieked, shoving her hand into the glass bowl. "And here he is- Reed Cresta!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay n-n another chapter done, even if it did take me a while. I hope you like it. Please tell me if there was any mistakes/improvements to be made, and if you've got any ideas for any of the tributes :3**

**Love,**

**Triceratopshawkeye **


	3. Outsider (Part One)

**A/N: DADADADADADAAA *fanfare* Chapter Three (PART ONE)! Sorry it took so long, it's just that this Chapter is all about what happens in the Capitol*, so it's pretty long. Plus I've had so many exams to revise for I just... Anyway, I hope you like it. I like you. n-n**

**(* it's not anymore- it would've been far too long! This is just the train really. Part two is the rest of the capitol stuff- sowwe T^T)**

**Thank you for being nice to me c: If you spot any mistakes please make me aware of 'em!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. *creys* I own the people you don't recognise. YAY. (Also John Green totally owns the whole asshat thing :3)**

**A/N: 'Dina is pronounced Dee-nah. Just fyi o/o**

**Chapter Three (Part one)- Outsider**

* * *

Fauna hurried Atlanta and Reed into the Justice Building. Once she was inside, a peacekeeper pulled her into a room on her left and slammed the door behind her.

"Charming," Atlanta muttered, taking a seat on the wooden chair at the back of the room. Just as she'd sat down, her parents opened the door.

"Hey, sweetie." Her mum smiled weakly. Her eyes were red, a tissue hidden up her sleeve.

"Oh, mum," Atlanta said worriedly, rushing forwards to hug her.

"It should be me comforting you," She said, laughing softly, tears spilling from her eyes.

Her mother released her from the hug. Her dad stepped forwards, placing his hand on Atlanta's shoulder.

"Listen, 'Lan. You do everything Finnick tells you to- without question- do you hear?"

Atlanta nodded.

"Yes, daddy."

He relaxed, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Then we'll see you in a couple of weeks."

On time, a peacekeeper opened the door- Atlanta's mum gave her daughter a quick kiss- before they were escorted out of the room. Atlanta walked over and sat on the stool, pulling it closer to the window. She looked out at the sea, realising how much she was going to miss it; the smell of salt, the seagulls, even the fishing nets that were strewn across the streets of their District.

The door opened.

"Are we going now, then?" Atlanta asked the peacekeeper.

"No- you have another visitor." He replied, bored.

"What? Who?" Atlanta asked him, but he'd already disappeared, Annie was stood in the doorway.

"Hi," She said dreamily.

"Hey, Annie." Atlanta smiled, wondering why she was here.

"They told me to give you this."

Annie stepped closer to Atlanta, holding what appeared to be a scrap of net in her outstretched palm.

"What's that?" Atlanta asked her, confused.

"Your district token- for the arena. Can I put it on you?"

"Sure," Atlanta agreed, wondering how a small corner of netting would fit on her body. With her free hand, Annie reached for Atlanta's left arm, and slid on the rope bracelet. It was beautiful. Where the net crossed in neat 'x'shapes, there were pearls at the centre. At the edge, the rope had been knotted precisely, each one a different knot. Atlanta picked up one of the small knots.

"Finnick." She mumbled. Annie nodded, whilst Atlanta examined another knot. "This isn't Finnick's... It looks like..."

"Your dad's." Annie confirmed.

"And this one?" Atlanta pointed to another at the top of the bracelet.

"Your mum," Annie replied, as Atlanta moved around the bracelet, "Me, Carl, Charlotte, Reed," Annie listed. Atlanta was shocked as Annie read out the names. She never knew that half these people cared about her. Annie stopped saying names.

"Thank you, Annie. It's perfect." Atlanta said, truthfully. "It's a piece of home."

* * *

Thankfully, Fauna had trusted the peacekeepers to get Atlanta to the train on time, so she managed a full hour without an annoying voice. Atlanta was seriously contemplating asking the people of the Capitol to donate her sponsor money to Fauna, so it could be surgically removed. But for the time being, she was simply content not to hear that voice. Unfortunately, the ride to the station didn't last long enough, and within five minutes of leaving the Justice Building, she was on the train, en route to the Capitol. As soon as she stepped into the main car, she was knocked backwards. Finnick had run into her, embracing her with a hug.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. "'Lan?"

"Uh, I think you're crushing her." Fauna chirped. It seemed her voice had come in useful, as Finnick dropped his hold on Atlanta.

"'Lan, sweetie?"

Atlanta stood up, and launched herself at Finnick.

"No fair, no fair!" Finnick giggled, as Atlanta who hung on round his shoulder began to tickle him. Finnick collapsed on the floor, bringing Atlanta down with him. "THIS IS WAR!" Finnick cried, shoving his hand into Atlanta's stomach, making her shriek and kick his thigh.

It was this moment that Reed walked into the car.

"So Adina thinks we've got a strategy worked out for—Did I miss something?" He looked over a Fauna who was turning red.

"RIGHT- THAT IS IT. I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU FINNICK ODAIR, AND THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU MESS WITH ME. DO YOU REALLY THINK THE POOR GIRL WANTS HER HAIR MESSED UP? SHE'LL BE IN THE CAPITOL TOMORROW, FOR GODS SAKES. WELL, DO YOU THINK SHE WANTS IT MESSED UP?" Fauna shouted at the pair who were still tangled up on the floor.

"Uhh, no?" Finnick replied, trying to keep a straight face- a small smirk appearing on the edge of his lips.

"Good. Now I'm going to find Adina- Finnick, I suggest you come too." Fauna ordered him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Finnick got up, after mouthing '_Bossy boots_' to Atlanta. After they had left, the room was silent for a few minutes. Without Finnick's comforting presence, the visions started to return. Atlanta stroked the different knots on her bracelet, calming herself. Reed knelt down beside her.

"You knew you were going to get reaped- didn't you?" he said bluntly.

Atlanta froze. Reminded of what Finnick said, she held a finger to her lips. She nodded slowly. Atlanta reached out for his hand, and pulled him out of the carriage, towards the end of the train.

"Just going for a bit of fresh air," She smiled as she passed Capitol attendants, Reed trailing behind her. After they'd passed about a dozen of them, the pair reached the door. Atlanta pushed Reed through first, and slid the door shut behind her. Atlanta braced herself for the questions, but they didn't come. Reed leant across the metal rail at the back of the train, his hair tangled in the wind. He watched Atlanta for awhile, until she turned to him, knowing what she needed to say.

"Yes. I knew I was going to be reaped."

"How?"

"My parents made a deal with the devil."

"Would you stop being cryptic, and just tell me what that means?" Reed snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"President Snow is the devil. My parents traded my life to him."

"What? Why?"

"I was dying anyway. I needed an operation, and the Capitol Surgeons were the only ones in Panem skilled enough. For my parents, it was a good deal- I got to live an extra sixteen years on top of what God gave me."

"You might live longer than sixteen years." Reed told her, not realising this meant his death.

"It won't happen. The Capitol bought me, and the Capitol will collect."

"But why did the Capitol need to buy you anyway? They could've just pulled any girl's name out this year. What was in it for them?"

"That's what I can't figure out either." Atlanta sighed. "Unless they're just sick bastards who take pleasure in making teenage girls emotional wrecks."

Suddenly, Fauna burst through the door leading out to the back of the train, waving her arms in the air.

"There you are! I've been looking for you _everywhere_! It's time to watch the Reaping Ceremonies! Aren't you so _excited_?" She babbled, arms thrashing about.

"Aw, sweet!" Reed punched the air in mock excitement. Blind to his sarcasm, Fauna giggled and led them back into the train. They walked through a few carriages, before reaching what Fauna called the 'Lounge Car'. The floor was hidden by a carpet of rugs, thick white fur from animals unlike any Atlanta had ever seen. Sofas were pressed up against the walls, and beanbags were scattered across the carriage. The wall on Atlanta's right was covered with a giant screen, showing clips of an orange man smiling.

"Well it looks like this year's games are shaping up to be very interesting!" He smiled as Atlanta took a seat on one of the less colourful sofas, next to where Finnick was sat.

"Yes, Caesar, I agree! A very interesting mix of contestants this year," Seneca Crane nodded to Caesar Flickerman.

"Yes, yes. And now, dear viewers, the moment you've been waiting for; the reaping ceremonies!"

The screen went black, until the words 'District One' appeared in white letters. Their ceremony was no different than usual- consisting of two tributes volunteering, before their District's escort had even pulled a name out of either of the bowls on stage. Obviously trained, the boy had muscles that could challenge even Finnick. The girl was trained too, yet Atlanta couldn't picture her killing someone, simply because she'd be appalled at the thought that she might get blood on her clothes.

The screen went black once more, and District Two came into focus. Their escort called the name of a fourteen year old girl, and she walked happily to the stage, knowing there'd be a volunteer to take her place. Sure enough, a short girl about Atlanta's age swaggered onto the stage. The arrogant look on her face, and the way she announced her name, told everyone she'd thought she'd already won. The boy who was called didn't even reach the stage before a blond haired male pushed through the crowd of twelve year olds and jumped up on stage. Yet somehow, Atlanta knew his name before he said it.

"Cato." He told the audience. Atlanta froze in her seat. She reached out for Finnick's hand.

"It's him." She whispered breathlessly.

"Who?"

"The man from my nightmares."

Finnick squeezed her hand tightly, before standing up, pulling Atlanta with him.

"Where are you go—" Fauna's words were cut off, as the carriage door slammed shut behind them. They soon reached a familiar sight; the end of the train.

"Fuck the Capitol." Finnick spat, his face turning red.

"Finnick?"

"Don't you see? This is their idea of a sick joke. They knew you were going to be in the Games, 'Lan. They knew. Hell, I bet they know he was going to volunteer too. D'you think it was just a coincidence that the guy you were having nightmares about just happened to be a contestant in the Games?" He didn't wait for her reply. "No. Of course not. They're just sick bastards who are going to enjoy watching you squirm in his presence as you relive the fictional futures in which he rips your throat out."

"I won't let them destroy me." Atlanta told him defiantly. "They will not get what they want."

She was shaking now, pure fear coursing through her veins, yet she was determined not to let them break her. She announced to Finnick the one thing she told herself she could never do.

"I'll befriend him- whilst we're in the Capitol."

"'Lan, don't be ridiculous- the guy's a killing machine!"

"Don't you get it? I have to. I can't let them think they've won. I can't give in. They will not get what they want."

"Sweetie, come here." Finnick reached out to her, pulling her into his chest. "You've grown up so much these past months, and I'm proud of you. But this..." He pushed her away so he could look into her eyes. "This is just too much."

"I have to, Finnick. They'll be getting exactly what they want if I don't. You know that. I will admit that I'm afraid. But not to them. Not to the bastards who wrecked my life."

* * *

Atlanta had a dream that night. Not a nightmare- a dream. She dreamt she was in a canteen. Like most of her subconscious thoughts, _he_ was involved. Cato was sat a table a few metres away from where Atlanta was. He made no move towards her, yet his eyes stayed fixed on her. His face was emotionless; Atlanta couldn't tell what he was thinking, and it scared her. She returned his gaze with a cold stare of her own. She knew she couldn't turn away, and that if she did he would be behind her, a knife in his hand.

Atlanta woke to find a pyramid of sugar cubes on a small saucer, a piece of paper folded neatly and nestled inside, on top of the bedside table. She worked the paper out slowly, not wanting to knock the neatly stacked cubes onto the pretty blue carpet. She unfolded the note, knowing already that it was from Finnick. Sure enough, the message covered the page in his neat handwriting.

'_We're arriving at the Capitol today. Wear something pretty? I'll see you at breakfast, ok._

_ F xxx'_

Atlanta put the note down on the table and picked up a sugar cube. As she popped it in her mouth, she walked over to the wardrobe. Just as she was about to open the wardrobe doors, something in the corner of the room caught her attention. There were a few items of clothing thrown over the chair. Sat on top was another note, which read;

'_Something pretty_

_ F xxx'_

* * *

Atlanta walked into the 'Dining Car' for breakfast. She was wearing what Finnick had requested. This consisted of a white t-shirt, with long sleeves made of lace. The skirt she wore was a soft mint, and it was tightened with a brown belt around her waistline, emphasising her curves. She wore some smart brown leather shoes, laced up with a bow. She spotted Reed, fitted awkwardly into his outfit, sat by himself, and made her way over. His shirt was the same shade as her skirt.

"Snap." She smiled weakly. Reed's look told her he was thinking the same thing- they both looked ridiculous. They might look _nice_, but would 'nice' help them in the arena? It was unlikely. Besides, Cato wouldn't want to make friends with her if she looked like she was completely incompetent. And she couldn't let the gamemakers think they'd won.

"Oh, darlings! You look absolutely adorable!" Fauna squealed excitedly.

"How many victors do you know that look adorable, Fauna?" Atlanta asked her. On the sofa, behind the escort, Finnick pointed at himself. "Not you, asshat. You won for looking desirable- I look about ten in this."

"No, you're wrong- eleven, perhaps?" Adina- sat next to Finnick- sneered.

"Fucking hilarious. Are either of you going to help or am I going to turn up naked?" Adina and Finnick looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's pretty much how I got sponsors." Finnick smirked.

"Finnick!" Atlanta slapped him. "I'm serious! There has got to be something on this train, better than what I'm wearing now."

"Alright, I'm just kidding." He stood up. "'Dina, you look in your room, and see if you've got anything? I'll see if I've got anything in mine for Reed."

"Do I have to?" Adina sulked.

"Yes, you have to. Now get your lazy ass up, or I'll have to search your room."

"Fine." She sighed, and dragged herself to her feet. "C'mon, At-lame-ta, let's find you something to wear."

Atlanta rolled her eyes and followed the victor.

* * *

After an hour or so of searching, they had finally found something. Adina helped her get into it- not that she needed the help- it was primarily to ease her into the fact that in a few hours time she'd be suffering an attack on her body, in the shape of a handful stylists. By the time Atlanta stepped out of Adina's room, she had a slightly brighter perspective on the games. Her clothes made her feel somewhat bolder- braver even. She was ready to take on Cato.

Atlanta walked in to the lounge car wearing a translucent white vest tucked into some blue denim shorts. A green leather jacket covered her arms, and her hair- which reached a little past her shoulders- stayed naturally wavy.

"Well, that's certainly an improvement." Finnick smiled.

"Hey, it was your idea for me to wear the other thing in the first place."

"You didn't think I was actually planning for you to wear that?"

"What?"

"Me and Adina just wanted to take photographs- mainly of Reed."

"You asshat! I can't believe you!"

"Can't belive what? I heard my name, Odair." Reed appeared next to Finnick all of a sudden. _Crikey_, Atlanta thought_, I'll have to watch out for that in the Arena_. She soon pushed the thought out of her mind; Reed wouldn't try to kill her.

"What? Oh, nothing."

"I heard something."

"Yoo-hoo!" Fauna's voice called, "The train's just pulling in! Look, over there, you can see the Capitol! Quickly now!"

Forgetting about Finnick, Atlanta and Reed obeyed Fauna's commands and made their way over to the window. Huge buildings unlike anything either of them had seen before loomed down on them, and then it went black.

Tunnel.

Light came after only a few seconds, and people came with it. Crowds of people craning to see the tributes_._ _To see me,_ Atlanta thought. Atlanta turned to Finnick.

"I can't do this." She whispered.

"Yes you can. And you will." He kissed the top of her head. "And they'll love you. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

The train slowed to a halt, and Atlanta grasped Finnick's hand.

"Finnick?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what I'm supposed to do again?"

"Don't smile _at_ them. Don't even look at them. You're strong. You don't need anyone. You walk straight from the train to the car."

"Don't smile. Don't look. Straight to the car." Atlanta repeated.

"That's right, baby." Finnick squeezed her hand as the door began to open, before taking it away. She didn't need it anymore. She was strong. Independent. She didn't need anyone. She didn't need to smile for them.

The doors fully opened and they stepped out onto the platform. Atlanta allowed herself to smile a little. A tiny smirk that showed everyone she was tough, confident and she could win these games. Once she'd taken her first ten steps, the rest was easy. She was ready to take on Cato.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope part one of chapter three was okay for you. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Constructive criticism is welcome! **


End file.
